


【全职AU】云笈录（14）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职AU】云笈录（14）片断

南方溽暑向来早至，江南尚是暮春，这边却早已入夏，郑轩做了一晚上梦，又是暴晒又是烤火，大汗淋漓几乎喘不过气来，醒来一看，就见黄少天大模大样地侧躺在他身畔，两臂紧箍着他腰身，还把一条腿也压了上来，肌肤紧贴之处滚烫如炙，身下虽已换了竹簟，却也湿粘难耐至极。

他用力想把这恼人的重物推开，黄少天却抱得愈发死紧，任凭怎样都纹丝不动。郑轩没奈何，刚松懈下来叹了口气，就见黄少天偷偷抬了一边眼皮，唇角噙笑，一挺身，整个人就都跨坐在他身上。

郑轩怎能不知道他打什么主意，清早厮磨，从来就没有过什么轻省时候。果然黄少天三下两下就掀了薄被，嘴上一边说着“既然热得慌，穿那么多做什么”，一边连带他身上单衣也撕扯了大半。若论手脚利索，十个郑轩也不是一个黄少天的对手，只好任他为所欲为，不多会儿已被他脱得半裸，汗津津的肌肤露在外面，稍一触碰便烧得厉害，乳尖已径自红肿起来。

天还没大亮，四下里悄无声息，郑轩半睡半醒的也不觉羞赧，伸手探进黄少天的衣襟里，顺着前胸小腹毫无章法地乱摸一气，黄少天捉了他的手按到自己胯间，郑轩这才惊了一跳，想要缩手，却被黄少天拢着五指圈住那根挺立的硬物，上下捋动起来。

“一大清早……”郑轩自喉咙深处模糊地抗辩了几句，手心里的物事愈发饱涨发烫，自己就先禁不住心猿意马。他偷偷蹬掉了亵裤，另一只空闲的手刚伸到自己腿间，就被黄少天扣着手腕压到了枕上。“不许碰。”他如猎食的野兽般眯着眼，俯下身去在郑轩颈侧咬了一口。郑轩吃痛，又懒得费力跟他拉扯，便只轻哼了几声，躺平任他上下其手。

黄少天耐心好时是一等一的好，这天又恰好玩性正足，细细把郑轩全身都摸遍了，这才架起他两腿来，并起两指慢慢开拓。饶是郑轩这样的慢性子，也被他磨得焦急难耐，后头只含着他手指就忍不住自己挺腰吞吐，不多时前面已然交代了出来，软在床榻上只剩喘息的力气。

黄少天也不同他客气，把他翻过去往堆叠的软垫上一推，掐着腰胯长驱直入。里头方才已被他拿手指玩得软热通透，这时候密密包裹上来，不住地吸吮推挤。他在兴头上没留神力道，又急又重地抽送了几十下，这才察觉郑轩连声音都哑了，紧抱着床头的竹枕不放，身下的锦被却已狼藉不堪，随着他耸动磨蹭沾了更多白浊，竟然是又射了一回。

“到底是谁一大清早就在这里荒淫纵欲。”他俯身去舔弄郑轩耳后，微咸汗味在舌尖上炸开，郑轩痒得难耐，扭个不停，哑着声音还要反驳他说“还不是你”，黄少天更生出了十分的惩戒之心，死死按着他后腰，一下一下地顶送进去，次次尽根没入，直到郑轩已带着抽噎着开始胡言乱语，这才涓滴不剩地射在里面，然后便心满意足地伏在他背上，拿犬齿有一搭没一搭地磨他后颈。

他身形虽瘦，到底是练武的底子，分量比一般的同龄男子还要更重些，郑轩被他压得出气多进气少，几乎要昏死过去，奋力拧身才把他甩开，却不想劲使急了，灌在后穴里的白精溢了一大股出来，淅淅沥沥地淌在腿间，他这下倒是又觉得羞了，翻身将脸埋进了软枕里。


End file.
